Zen'nō Wars
Summary= The Zen’nō Wars (神座大戦) is a collection of dark fantasy original stories developed by VenomElite and Sera Loveheart, all of which share a grand setting. It started off as a series of fanfiction in 2007. Because of its complexity, background material will be expanded in character profiles, side material, blogs, etc. There is a tremendously expansive lore and backstory behind the series. These stories have completely different histories (as the Multiverse is constantly reshaped by these events), but are linked by the common concept of the battle for the Holy Grail, rewriting multiversal history, human history and the center of the universe which is the Archive of all potential events and possibilities. Undead Backlight Undead Backlight chronicles the events of Keiichi Nakiri, who travels to New Jerusalem in order to find a cure to his younger sister Akiko’s illness. New Jerusalem is a place that produces blood that can cure any illness. However, this blood is tainted and is causing people to become zombies, spreading the Curse of the Undead. Keiichi is killed by such an undead and wakes up within a realm known as a Creation Marble where he meets Arciene, an undead, yet beautiful spirit said to be the closest to the planet. Arciene molds Keiichi is a slayer of the dead, as since his death he has awakened to his “Fate”, unlocking the Dark Eyes of the Oblivion Records which allows him to enforce the concept of death of a target by looking it and applying its recorded death. As the story progresses the plot diverges and expands upon the protagonist’s relationships with other characters. Keiichi must use his eye power to confront supernatural beings such as zombies, that are known as Ancient Walkers (前者, Zensha) and Hollow Apostles (皇族, Kōzoku) and an super-dimensional race of beings known as the “Breed of the Cosmos”. These beings will bring about the advent of the apocalypse due to spread of the Undead Curse. Scarlet’s Blood More or less a continuation of Paradise Apocrypha after the events of Keiichi and certain Hollows come to pass. It follows the ending of Luciela’s route, “canonical route”. It is planned to be a MUGEN game released for PC and mobile devices. The story follows other members of the Twenty-eight Hollow Apostle Lords, the upper echelon of the hierarchy of hollows. Rebelión This is the story of King’s Vessels engaging in intense battle royales all over the world. It is for the purpose of acquiring the Holy Grail and becoming the next King that humanity will be able to reach its next step of evolution. Others seek the Grail merely to achieve their deepest desire. Kurai Enjou was caught in a cataclysmic event that plagued his childhood. He becomes a King’s Vessel after forging a contract with the Majin Nekomata. Upon finding out from the Grand Priest Kaiser III that the catastrophe from his childhood was caused by a “person touching the Grail with a foolish purpose”, Kurai decides to find the divine artifact himself to prevent tragedies from befalling others due to conflict over the Grail. He and Neko meet an radiant princess named Ethelia, who is a member of the Samarian Royal Family (descendants of the King of Humans). Ethelia also has a Majin, Orpheus, which made others believe she is a King’s Vessel, but she is actually something else entirely, something more. Turns out, Ethelia harbors the Holy Grail within her, as it is a spiritual existence that must have a physical vessel in order to materialize in the world. When others around the world find out, it becomes a battle over Ethelia, as whoever is in possession of the radiant princess, is the closest to obtaining the Grail. Along the way, Kurai meets new allies. As a King’s Vessel, he is to build a new empire that reflects humanity's next stage. First, to do so he must form a Household, a group of followers that share traits of his power (which comes from Nekomata). Kings and Lords around the world have already established great kingdoms in their pursuit of the Grail. This battle, though Kurai’s first, will spare him no mercy. Among the battles to come Kurai is confronted with a question. “Are you the next Monarch, or merely a pawn of Fate?” Re: Oblivion The story of Xiaoming Naraku Li, a girl with a stronger version of the Dark Eyes of the Oblivion Records, who solves mystery cases using her powers as a Replicant. Despite her ability and her natural beauty, she struggles with actual human relationships due to her multiple personalities. Song of the Scarlet Witch Story of Rachael Baratria (mother of Kurai Enjou), a minor, yet major character in the Zen’nō Wars. Basically the shenanigans of a teenage mother witch who is studying under a powerful sorceress. Notes Notes is the end of the Zen’nō Wars, long after the events of all other series, and like Paradise Apocrypha (the “beginning” of the Zen’nō Wars), it focuses on the most fundamental aspects. Taking place 100,000 years in the future, humanity has been brought to extinction, but the data to re-incorporate them still exists in a superdimensional computer called the Jupiter Cell. Long ago, during the planet’s final moments, Gaia called out to the other Great Ones in order to wipe out humanity and so the great kin of the cosmos came forth to purge humanity. During the attack, a project called “Nirvana” began. The project was for the data of all humankind to be recorded by the collective will of humanity and stored within the Great One, Jupiter Omega. Humanity made a pact with Jupiter which is a being that is curious as to how far they can develop. The other Great Ones are not in full awareness that humanity still exists in some form on Jupiter. Our main characters are androids that struggle with existentialism. They do not know their place in this world, serving a race that no longer exists and are up against the forces of living planets and the Great Ones themselves. |-|Terminology= Undergoing revisions. |-|List of Common Abilities= Fate Manipulation (highest possible scale) Matter Manipulation Reality Warping (on a variety of scales) Probability Manipulation Energy Manipulation Elemental Manipulation Information Manipulation Causality Manipulation Flight Invisibility Conceptual Manipulation Resistance Dimensional Attacks Teleportation Time Manipulation Darkness Manipulation Soul Manipulation Creating Universes Creating Multiverses Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Aura Extrasensory Perception Superhuman Senses Body Manipulation Absorption Shapeshifting Soul Manipulation Shock Waves Boundary Manipulation Durability Negation (extreme levels) Immortality (types 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, and 10) Regeneration (all types) Vampirism Intangibility Cybernation Void Manipulation Gravity Manipulation Acausality Omnipresence Omniscience Conceptual Existence Resurrection Higher Dimensional Existence Dimensionless Existence Metaphysical Existence Transduality Magic Barrier Creation Reflection In Appreciation Special thanks to those who are contributing to building these novels, as well as those who show support to this verse. Supporters / Opponents 'Supporters:' Sera Loveheart Tsubaki Blue The Reclusive One AkuAkuAkuma Ultima Reality CrossverseCrisis Colonel Krukov ExerciseDancefloors 'Opponents:' 'Neutral:' Profiles Note: These profiles are not featured on either of the individual verse pages. Character Profiles -To be added Weapon Profiles -To be added. Informational Blogs and Threads -To be added Category:VenomElite and Sera Loveheart's Pages Category:Verses Category:Zen’nō Wars